cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!
Plot In 1995 Rebecca Bunch was six years old and so obsessed with having a perfect romance she forced her friend Jake to role play as the prince to her princess. In 2015, Rebecca is in the hospital being treated for a UTI. Greg is with her and they both admit that they don't really want to be just friends-with-benefits. Paula interrupts and tells Greg to get out so she can talk to Rebecca. Greg gets a balloon for Rebecca and runs into Josh who was planning on visiting her. Josh backs off at Greg's request but reminds him that he and Rebecca have a history and a special connection. Meanwhile, Paula is furious at Rebecca because she ruined all the work she put into her romance with Josh . Before storming out, Paula told Rebecca she's fooling herself if she thinks she's over Josh. Afterwards, Greg accompanies Rebecca back to her apartment after she checks out of the hospital but doesn't stay long as his insecurities about Josh make him leave. At home he discusses this with his father but Greg ignores his dad's advice convincing himself to be aloof around Rebecca. Over at Josh and Valencia's place, he tells her that he has thought about their future. He is now looking for a ring and asks that she let him plan this in his own way. At Rebecca's apartment, she talks to Heather about Greg feeling that a special moment needs to happen to solidify their love. Heather tells her to ignore such cliché romantic fantasies and just be honest about her feelings. She also stresses that Rebecca do this in a chill manner so as not to freak Greg out. Rebecca visits Greg at his home as they both awkwardly pretend to be something they aren't. She finds his invitation to Jayma Chan's wedding and convinces Greg they should go together. Using Paula's tracking device on Lourdes Chan, Rebecca finds her at Cup of boba with Josh's aunt Tita Myrna. She gets re-invited to the wedding after presenting an expensive wedding gift for Jayma. Later at the law firm, Darryl sadly watches on as Paula refuses to accept Rebecca's apology or even talk to her. Rebecca goes to a jewelry store to get ear rings for the wedding and bumps into Josh. The jeweler reveals he is looking at engagement rings for Valencia creating a gloomy tension between him and Rebecca. She congratulates Josh and awkwardly exits the store. The day of the wedding, Rebecca puts on a fancy dress hoping for romance while Greg wears casual clothing to emphasize his new blasé attitude. After the ceremony was over everyone went to the wedding reception. Josh fixates on Rebecca who was entering the room with Greg. Rebecca is enchanted by the festivities as are Darryl and White Josh who are wearing matching tuxedos. Greg grabs drinks at the bar and on his way back sees Josh and Rebecca talking. Josh worries that Greg will hurt her but Rebecca assures him she knows what she's doing. When Greg returns Rebecca asks him for a slow dance but instead he makes a goofy spectacle. She asks him to be serious but before he can comply the floor is cleared so the bride and groom can have their first dance. When Rebecca expresses frustration over Greg's attitude he decides to drop the facade and try to enjoy the event. However, thier dance is interrupted again when the floor was cleared again due to a performance from Josh and the other groomsmen. Greg starts drinking heavily after noticing a look between Rebecca and Josh. Afterwards, Darryl sees Rebecca looking forlorn while White Josh confronts a drunk Greg. At the Proctor residence, Darryl shows up and convinces Paula that Rebecca needs her. Meanwhile, Tita Myrna gives Josh his his grandmothers ring. Josh is appreciative of the gesture until a look from Myrna to Valencia makes him realize he's being manipulated. When Daryl returns with Paula, she and Rebecca run too each other and simultaneously apologize for what happened. Afterwards Rebecca talks to Paula about Greg and wanting to have the perfect romantic moment with him. Paula advises her not to wait and immediately tell him how she feels. Meanwhile, Josh confronts Valencia in private about her and Myrna's scheme feeling it was another example of her not trusting him. Valencia tells him she did because she lost her patience and knew he wouldn't propose. Josh argues that she never listens to him but she refuses to hear any excuses. Valencia tells him she's done waiting and that they are through. At the same time Rebecca goes to the bar where finds Greg wasted. Despite this, she tells Greg how she feels about him and asks him for a response. Before he could say anything Greg catches a glimpse of Josh Chan and recalls the courthouse kiss he had with Rebecca. Instead of being honest with her he acts indifferently to her confession and passes out. White Josh tells Rebecca to stay and enjoy the rest of the night while he takes Greg home. Jayma then invites everyone to come see her Aunt Tita Myrna perform. As Rebecca watches Myrna sing she is contacted by Josh Chan. They drive to a secluded hill top where he tells her he and Valencia are over. Josh says he can't stop thinking about Rebecca and presents the love letter she wrote him years ago. Having finally gotten the romantic moment she was waiting for she and Josh sleep together. Across town at the Serrano residence a hung over Greg admits to himself he loves Rebecca. Back at the hilltop, Rebecca confesses in the afterglow of the moment that she moved to West Covina just for Josh which makes him uneasy. Recurring themes Songs *"After Everything I've Done For You (That You Didn't Ask For)" performed by Paula Proctor *"One Indescribable Instant" performed by Tita Myrna Continuity Callbacks Gallery Episode clip Behind the scenes Promotional photos 1x18 Promotional photo 1.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 2.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 3.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 4.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 5.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 7.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 8.jpg 1x18 Promotional photo 9.jpg Quotes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes